


La section des couvertures dépareillées

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Footnotes, Gen, Libraries, One Shot, sort of crack i guess
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Des rayonnages à l'infini, et quoi d'autre est infini dans les constructions humaines ?





	La section des couvertures dépareillées

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Les fioritures de l'Espace-L](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344448) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La section des couvertures dépareillées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnage :** le Bibliothécaire  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "the labyrinth" pour GenPrompt_Bingo >  
>  **Prompt :** les couvertures qui ne correspondent pas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les rayonnages, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, commencent bien droits et parfaitement alignés, soigneusement garnis de leurs livres, triés en bon ordre. Mais à s'aventurer plus loin, les étagères peuvent donner l'impression de se tordre légèrement, avant de carrément tourner dans des dimensions imprévues. Il y a tant de pouvoir ici, issu de tant de savoir, à vrai dire du savoir d'un monde entier et de quelques autres également, que les rangs bien carrés virent à l'hypercube.   
Car la bibliothèque contient tout ce qui peut être appris, et affecte l'espace, le temps et les esprits. Pour le lecteur non averti à qui il manque un savoir crucial et cherche à en obtenir plus, elle regorge de pièges merveilleux. 

On dit qu'un livre est une porte ouverte sur un autre monde... et à certains endroits de la bibliothèque, c'est vrai. Les livres de l'Université de l'Invisible sont particulièrement dangereux, et plus encore depuis que le Bibliothécaire s'est vu forcé, à contre-cœur, d'ajouter à sa collection... des romans populaires. Populaires !  
Quelle souillure sur l'intégrité livresque... Les romans sont faits d'invention au lieu de savoir réel et de faits vérifiés : en tant que tels ils sont déjà dangereux. Mais les romans populaires, valant encore moins que la pâte à papier sur lesquels ils sont imprimés en masse, concentrent en plus les dangers de la presse amovible.   
Le Bibliothécaire s'est toujours méfié de cette idée : des lettres qui gardent en mémoire les mots précédents, possiblement pleins de pouvoir, qu'elles ont formé, laissent ce pouvoir passer dans les mots suivants supposément innocents, de là sautent sur les esprits faibles non avertis, non protégés, et surtout, pas dignes de le recevoir. 

Et si ça ne suffisait pas encore ! Ces affreux romans populaires se cachent derrière des couvertures dessinées par un illustrateur qui n'a clairement pas pris la peine de lire le livre au préalable*. Il est vrai que peu de livres sont faits pour être lus et peu de gens méritent de lire des livres précieux, mais se comporter envers des livres, quels qu'ils soient, avec un irrespect aussi crasse, en passant totalement outre leur contenu, est encore pire que de les lire sans la déférence voulue.   
Le Bibliothécaire lui-même préférerait encore ne pas avoir ces livres-là du tout et n'est pas certain de la conduite à tenir envers eux, entre les snober et se priver d'un savoir quelconque soit-il ou s'abaisser à les parcourir pour au moins avoir connaissance de ce qu'ils sont réellement. Après tout les livres, des plus triviaux aux plus dangereux, doivent être pris en compte. Alors, à contre-cœur, il les fait entrer dans son inventaire. 

Après quoi, la Bibliothèque de l'UU étant ce qu'elle est, une nouvelle annexe se met très vite en place à la suite de la section Romans Populaires : remplie de tous les livres qui devraient être écrits pour correspondre à ces couvertures différentes, apparaissant de l'espace L.   
Les livres sont une porte sur un autre monde, en effet, et les monstres tapis derrière sont d'une certaine manière pires encore que les habitants de la Dimension de la Basse-Fosse. Si seulement il avait la possibilité de bannir ceux-là vers une autre dimension, soigneusement séparée de la sienne, histoire de les tenir à distance sans être obligé d'avoir à commettre le crime atroce de simplement les détruire !

\---

* CMOT Dibbler a forcément participé à l'aventure, d'une façon ou d'une autre, que ça soit d'avoir écrit lui-même ces torchons ou de les avoir illustrés. Autrement, comme ça serait arrivé ? 


End file.
